User blog:El Alamein/Manfred von Richthofen vs. Claus von Stauffenberg
It's the ultimate duel of subterfuge and secrecy in this shocking and deadly counterfactual! Manfred von Richthofen, the famed "Red Baron" of the First World War, who achieved battlefield success and notoriety after shooting down 80 enemy pilots, takes on Claus von Stauffenberg, the seditious colonel who nearly tore apart the Third Reich with his Operation Valkyrie's well-placed bomb! But this is no ordinary five-on-five bloodbath - after the Red Baron survives the First World War and grows content on success as the head of the modern Luftwaffe, von Stauffenberg must ensure that von Richthofen is also eliminated to achieve total control of Germany! It's a race against the clock and a test of iron wills as one warrior races to undo the other before his ulterior motives are discovered! Nerves will crack, sweat will spill, but as the second hand of the arming mechanism strikes zero and the shrapnel flies hot, only one will be the deadliest warrior! Prologue 1 July 1944 The long hallway echoed with the sharp clicks of the heels of Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg's polished boots as he approached the door. A guard stood at the side with an MP40, but he stood aside, immediately recognizing von Stauffenberg's trademark eyepatch. Von Stauffenberg nodded at the guard and entered the room, a thick leather briefcase dangling from his three-fingered grip. Setting the heavy baggage down, he snapped at attention and raised his good arm in a salute, with a hastily muttered "Heil!" as an afterthought. Sitting behind a desk, returning the gesture lazily, was Reichsmarschall Manfred von Richthofen. "Greetings, Oberstleutnant," said von Richthofen. "I trust your flight went well?" "Your pilots are trained to do their jobs," replied von Stauffenberg. He leaned forward, hunched over in his seat, with his good elbow propping up his torso on his legs. "Reichsmarschall," he said seriously, "I must ensure that I am capable of arriving at the Wolf's Lair as soon as possible. The Fuhrer has assured me that I can count on members of your Flying Circus to escort my men... after my recent promotion I fear that I have become a more tempting target for an Allied attack." Von Richthofen waved his hand dismissively and laughed. "My dear Colonel," he said. "Do not give yourself such importance. Even I am fine to travel unharassed within the borders of Germany!" Von Stauffenberg sat upright, visibly distressed. "However," continued von Richthofen, "if the Fuhrer himself has given authorization, it would be my pleasure to provide assistance. I trust you have brought the necessary papers?" With a rustle and a slap, von Stauffenberg had extraced the papers from his briefcase and slid them toward the Reichsmarschall. Manfred von Richthofen's eyes narrowed as he briefly glanced at the text, but as soon as he spotted the iron cross stamp at the bottom and a scribble of ink that was Adolf Hitler's signature, he lifted a pen and etched his own initials with a grandiose swirl of his wrist. Setting down his pen, he lifted the stack of papers, tapped them gently on the top of his desk to line them up, and handed them back to von Richthofen. "There you are, Colonel Stauffenberg. You are in for a pleasant journey - I will be accompanying you to the July 20 meeting. Heil Hitler." Von Stauffenberg stood up, grabbed his briefcase, and headed out the door without a response. Manfred von Richthofen Manfred von Richthofen, more famously known as the Red Baron, was a German fighter pilot who served during the First World War. He quickly gained infamy as the top ace of the war, with eighty confirmed victories to his credit. He was first transferred to his now-famous "Flying Circus" unit in 1915, where he became a national hero and a symbol of respect and terror to his foes. He painted his Fokker Dr. I triplane red to inspire fear and as a symbol of contempt to his foes. One of his most famous victories came in 1916 against British ace Lanoe Hawker. During a battle in 1918, the Red Baron was shot down and killed, although the identity of his killer has been a source of debate. Counterfactual For this scenario, von Richthofen was never shot down and killed, instead escaping the attack with a severely damaged plane and minor injuries, and landing at a nearby airbase. He was received as a national hero and became a source of inspiration and hope in the years following Germany's defeat in the First World War, becoming a larger-than-life figure of glory and grandeur as the common people struggled to survive in an economic depression. He became an instrumental figure in the Nazi party, helping drive the importance of aerial combat to the Fuhrer and becoming the Reichsmarschall in charge of the Luftwaffe. Under his careful watch, the Nazis have come frighteningly close to developing jet fighters and other technologically advanced aircraft on a level of mass production. Weapons |-| Personal Sidearm= Mauser C96 pistol Manfred von Richthofen is highly nostalgic about the First World War, and prefers to carry his vintage Mauser handgun as a status symbol and practical means of defending himself. *7.63x25mm Mauser round *10-round detachable magazine *150 m effective range, 200 m maximum range *Muzzle velocity of 425 m/s (1,392 ft/s) |-| Automatic= MG-08 machine gun The MG-08 was mounted in the Red Baron's personal plane, and he is highly proficient with the maintenance and operational use of the weapon. Although it was traditionally used with a four-man crew, on an airplane it was set in place with a timing mechanism that allowed the bullets to be synchronzied with the turning of the propeller, ensuring that the bullets never hit the front of the plane, making it usable by just one man. *7.92x57mm Mauser round *250-round fabric belt *2000 m effective range, 3000 m maximum range *450-500 rds/min *Mounted on personal plane |-| Plane= Fokker Dr.I Triplane The Fokker Dr.I was the model of the Red Baron's personal plane, in which he gained his final 19 victories. Although it is outdated by the time of the Second World War he frequently takes it out for leisure up and around the area of the Wolf's Lair, with Hitler's consent. *115 miles per hour *Rotary engine *186-mile flying range *895 lbs (406 kg) Claus von Stauffenberg Claus von Stauffenberg 'was an upper-class German army officer who was a leading member of Operation Valkyrie, a plot to kill Hitler. Prior to his revolutionary activites, he was injured in Tunisia in 1943 by an Allied warplane that strafed his unit, and he lost his left eye, right hand, and two fingers on his left hand as a result. During recovery he finalized his decision to make his efforts to stop Hitler. Joining an underground movement led by General Friedrich Olbricht, von Stauffenberg worked his way up to German high command, where he was invited to take placed in a meeting with Hitler at the Wolf's Lair (Hitler's secret military compound). Von Stauffenberg was to place a bomb in the room, but complications delayed the meeting, and due to the obstruction of a heavy table leg and open windows, which allowed the pressure waves from the blast to escape the building, Hitler was merely wounded. Von Stauffenberg was captured and summarily executed by firing squad as a result of his efforts. ''Counterfactual For this scenario, von Stauffenerg's group has also selected Reichsmarschall von Richthofen as a prime target to be eliminated with Operation Valkyrie, and he must be present at the Fuhrer's meeting in order that they both be killed in the blast - or else von Stauffenberg must gain access to von Richthofen's prized plane and plant a bomb there to kill the Red Baron when he least suspects it. Weapons |-| Personal Sidearm= '''Walther PPK The PPK was one of von Stauffenberg's trusted pistols, as he was able to wield the weapon effectively with one hand, and was able to chamber the weapon by pushing the slide on top against a solid surface, such as the edge of a desk. It was small, portable, and easy to conceal. *7.62x17mm Browning round *8-round detachable magazine *50 m effective range, 150 m maximum range *Muzzle velocity of 308 m/s (1,010 ft/s) |-| Automatic= MP40 Although it was awkward to use, von Stauffenberg was capable of firing the weapon with one hand, and was capable of stabilizing the weapon by resting it on his right arm when firing. *9x19mm round *32-round box magazine *100 m effective range, 200 m maximum range *550 rds/min *Man-portable |-| Explosive= Briefcase Bomb This weapon was used against Adolf Hitler on July 20, 1944, although it failed to kill him. Von Stauffenberg will have 2 of these bombs supplied for him, in case he needs to kill von Richthofen separately from Hitler. He will need to arm them prior to detonation. *2.2 lbs (1 kg) plastic explosives *Pencil detonator (time fuze) *Approximately 10 minute delay *Concealed in briefcase X-Factors |-| Physicality= Manfred von Richthofen: 79 Claus von Stauffenberg: 56 Manfred von Richthofen has long seen his days of glorious youth pass, but Claus von Stauffenberg is missing an eye, a hand, and two fingers on his good hand as a result of an attack from an enemy fighter plane. It's plain and simple - the Red Baron is better put together than Claus is. |-| Training= Manfred von Richthofen: 82 Claus von Stauffenberg: 75 While Claus von Stauffenberg was well-trained as a member of the German military, the Red Baron was specially trained for combat in the German air force during the First World War, and has overseen the construction of the Luftwaffe during the Second. |-| Combat Experience= Manfred von Richthofen: 74 Claus von Stauffenberg: 80 While Manfred von Richthofen has seen combat in the First World War (and a lot of it), those days have long passed. Von Stauffenberg saw service in France and North Africa prior to his injuries and is actively involved in a resistance movement that is highly functional. |-| Stealth= Manfred von Richthofen: 68 Claus von Stauffenberg: 90 Claus von Stauffenberg successfully gained Hitler's trust and was able to plant a bomb right under his nose, then made a near-successful effort to dismantle the Gestapo and take control of Germany in the immediate aftermath - not only does that take skill, it takes stealth to go through that unnoticed. Manfred von Richthofen is a highly public figure and has little interest in secrecy or sabotage. Victory Conditions Manfred von Richthofen: ''The Red Baron must survive an attempt on his life, or escape without having seen an attempt on his life if he is alterted to von Stauffenberg's actions ahead of time. ''Claus von Stauffenberg: Claus von Stauffenberg must kill the Red Baron, either alongside Hitler, or else separately in his plane. Battle 15 July 1944 "You know what to do, then, Claus?" Friedrich Olbricht's furrowed brow betrayed his deep concern as he studied the papers von Stauffenberg had handed him. "We've been over this countless times," von Stauffenberg replied patiently. "I have no doubt that Valkyrie will be successful. We've covered ourselves left and right in case the tiniest detail goes wrong." "I know," Olbricht flipped through the papers as he spoke, scanning the text furiously in an effort to catch any last-minute mistake. "I'm just afraid something - anything - might go wrong." Claus von Stauffenberg leaned over the table and scooped up the papers with his good arm, tucking them back into a folder in a motion uncharacteristically quick for the injured colonel. "I know how you feel," he muttered. "But we've come too far to turn back now. Our fates our sealed." "They're not sealed yet," Olbricht protested, standing suddenly. "We could burn the papers now and nobody would ever know about this - ever." "You can serve Germany, or the Fuhrer." Claus' reply was stone-cold as he stared at Olbricht with his one good eye. "Not both." 19 July 1944 The air hanging over the Wolf's Lair was heavy and thick with heat. The German sentries leaning uncomfortably over their weapons had mosquito nets slung over their necks and shoulders in an effort to stave off the insatiable pests, buzzing aimlessly in the woods. But Claus von Stauffenberg was allowed to pass unopposed, the enormous Iron Cross painted on the side of his vehicle more than enough to get him through each checkpoint. The guards were tired and lazy under the heat, so their usual thorough searches were reduced to quick checks - after all, a high-ranking colonel must be on official business. Manfred von Richthofen was there to greet von Stauffenberg as he stepped out of the vehicle at the entrance to the Wolf's Lair compound. "Greetings, Oberstleutnant." The two men shook hands. "Allow me to take the briefcase for you," von Richthofen offered, looking down at the bulging satchel that von Stauffenberg was awkwardly lugging at his waist. 'It appears heavy." "It is," von Stauffenberg managed, sweating profusely, not from the heat, but from nerves. "But I can manage." "The Fuhrer has scheduled the meeting to be moved forward a day," von Richthofen mentioned casually, strolling to the barracks with von Stauffenberg. "He claims it to be of the utmost importance." The blood drained from von Stauffenberg's face, but he maintained a cool disposition as he marched with the Reichsmarschall. He was hoping to have used the extra day to gain access to the Red Baron's quarters - somehow - but now the arming of the bomb would take precedence. "Very well..." von Stauffenberg managed. "Are you absolutely certain that you're quite well, Colonel?" the Red Baron asked, a trace of genuine concern crossing his face. "Perhaps the long car ride was a bit much for you. I'll tell you what - take a few hours to relax - the Fuhrer's meeting won't be until this evening anyhow - and then I will give you a ride in my plane. Sometimes it takes a bit of fresher air to restore health, if you know what I mean." Von Stauffenberg chuckled along with the Red Baron, even if he privately though that a plane ride would make him feel worse. Still, he jumped inwardly at the good hand that fate had dealt him, and accepted graciously. Von Stauffenberg's room was hot and stuffy, and he was sweating heavily as he attempted to prepare the briefcase in his officer's uniform. His fingers shook with nerves, and he fumbled with fuses and other parts several times, swearing to himself as he stooped to pick up the fallen pieces. The Red Baron was expecting him in a few hours - giving him barely enough time to prepare both bombs. One would be dropped off near the Fuhrerbunker before he would excuse himself to meet with the Red Baron. He was hoping to goad von Richthofen into flying solo - a man with an ego of his type surely would be unable to resist a chance to show off. But as he sniffed quietly to himself in the small room and slipped the last mechanism into place, he began to relax. Perhaps Operation Valkyrie was not as doomed as Olbricht had feared. Presently, von Richthofen's knock at the door jolted von Stauffenberg back to reality. "I'll be just a moment - shaving," he called, as he snapped both timing mechanisms to ten minutes. "I need to drop off one of these briefcases with the Fuhrer before we go out," he explained. "I'm sure you understand." "Of course," von Richthofen responded. At his side was his Mauser C96 handgun, with which the Red Baron idly toyed as they walked. Hitler did not even look up, studying a series of maps spread out on the table and talking with his senior advisers, as Claus von Stauffenberg silently entered the room and slid the briefcase next to him under the table - and just as quickly and quietly as he had entered, von Stauffenberg slipped out the door and into the Wolf's Lair courtyard. "You're jumpy, Colonel," von Richthofen noted, looking somewhat concerned. "Perhaps this plane ride is all you need." "You know what, Reichsmarschall?" Claus von Stauffenberg rubbed his good eye and looked over at the Red Baron. "I am feeling tired now - perhaps a simple demonstration would be all I need to relax this evening." The two men had reached the small airfield and the hangar, where the Red Baron's small triplane sat unassumingly next to larger, more capable fighter planes. Still, it sparkled and shone with obvious pride as von Richthofen sauntered up next to it. Claus von Stauffenberg walked around the other side, and as the Red Baron climbed into his vehicle, the colonel quickly stuffed his briefcase into the rear of the plane. "Stand back, Colonel," von Richthofen said, smiling. "It's about to get loud!" As if on cue, an earth-shattering boom tore through the air and a plume of smoke and debris shot up in the distance, in the center of the Wolf's Lair. The explosion was powerful enough to slightly shake the ground out at the hangar. The muffled sound of men shouting loudly was immediately drowned out by an alarm that droned across the base. Von Richthofen ducked insinctively deeper into his seat before sitting bolt upright and turning his head in shock to look at Claus von Stauffenberg. He turned, instead, to be staring down the barrel of Claus von Stauffenberg's pistol. "Long live the Third Reich," quipped the colonel, moments before firing. WINNER: CLAUS VON STAUFFENBERG Expert's Opinion Although von Richthofen was more physically capable and better experienced in combat than Claus von Stauffenberg, it was the latter's ability to use his influence and prestige in the Third Reich to place himself in an advantageous situation and make himself capable of striking without being suspected that led to the assassination of the Red Baron. Category:Blog posts